


Baila conmigo

by MuffinDreamer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinDreamer/pseuds/MuffinDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean es un poco asocial y disfruta de la soledad más que de la compañía de sus escasos amigos. Eren es un pequeño borde al que le cuesta socializar con la gente. Jean descubre un secreto de Eren y de ahí comienza su amistad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baila conmigo

**Author's Note:**

> Más cliché y explota el planeta :3

El humo escapó de sus labios desapareciendo gradualmente, mezclado con el aire. De los auriculares salía el para él tranquilizante sonido de metallica. De fondo, cuando la canción bajaba sus tonos, escuchaba el ruido que hacía alguna clase que ignoraba dentro del gimnasio. Él, apoyado sobre la pared trasera de este mismo, estaba saltándose la clase de historia. No era culpa de la asignatura, era aquel profesor que le dormía y aburría en sobremanera.   
Ya era costumbre salir a aquella parte solitaria del instituto a disfrutar de sí mismo, de meterse en sus pensamientos, de estar en calma y soledad. Siempre había alguien alrededor cuando estaba en clase y eso, en algunos momentos le molestaba.   
Estaba golpeando el suelo con la punta del pie y mirando las nubes pasar, imaginando las formas que se creaban entre aquellos cúmulos de agua condensada. ¿Cómo sería volar? Oh no, una vez más ahí estaba él haciéndose preguntas filosóficas cuando estaba solo. Bufó tratando de volver a concentrarse en su música cuando un movimiento lo distrajo. Se giró hacia los arbustos que había cerca y vio que algo se estaba moviendo rápido por allí. ¿Qué era? ¿Sería seguro mirar? Bueno, estaba en el instituto, no podía ser un titán. ¿Y qué demonios era un titán? No importaba, total, a su mente siempre llegaban pensamientos bizarros a los que era mejor no hacer caso.  
Se levantó al tiempo que se sacaba los cascos y los guardaba en la mochila, quitando la música del móvil. No sabía que esperarse, así que no dudó en acercarse hacia allí. La mancha entre los altos arbustos era blanca por arriba y negra por abajo. Era una persona seguro, aunque lo que estaba haciendo allí escondido era un misterio. Se asomó para salir de dudas y al fin lo descubrió. Sus ojos se abrieron al tope, y es que no todos los días te encontrabas una imagen tan sorprendente.  
Le conocía, era el hermano idiota de su compañera de clase, hijo de su médico de cabecera y de una amiga de su madre. Lo había visto miles de veces por el instituto, el chico de los ojos bonitos más idiota que se había cruzado, y es que joder ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido? Sacaba buenas notas, o eso le dijo su madre, tan buenas que obtuvo una beca para una muy buena universidad y la rechazó. ¿En qué coño pensaba ese chico? Ahora tenía eso un poco más claro. Los movimientos del joven eran una buenísima pista. Ver aquellos delgados miembros contoneándose y siguiendo intrincados dibujos al son de una de las canciones lentas de Avril Lavigne. Estaba pasada de moda, pero usada para eso le cobraba un nuevo significado. Jamás hubiese pensado que con ese estilo de música se pudiese uno mover de aquella forma. ¿Eso era lo que hacía que tenía a toda su familia tan crispada? Sacudió la cabeza maldiciendo, sin querer, a su madre por ser una cotilla y llevarle a él en el pack, haciéndole saber de todas las nuevas y jugosas noticias de los vecinos. No podía pensar en aquellas tonterías cuando el cuerpo frente a él estaba dibujando en el aire miles de flores. Sí, flores, porque la belleza de estas era comparable a lo que él estaba haciendo allí. Antes su atenta mirada el chico pareció frustrase. No conseguía que su cuerpo llegase a hacer el siguiente paso como él lo había imaginado. Bufó agachándose para tomar sus deportivas. Ya lo intentaría en otro momento. Jean se fijó en las curvas que se definieron en el muchacho al agacharse, y como para no fijarse cuando eran perfectamente redondas y casi femeninas. ¿Sería por el baile? No tenía ni idea, pero llamaban en demasía su atención.   
Y eso quiso llamar del chico, hacerle notar que estaba allí, que lo había visto todo. No sabía la razón en esos momentos por la que quería que esos ojos turquesa se fijaran en él, pero quería que ocurriese.

-Bonito culo, Jaeger.

El salto que dio el chico fue la cosa más adorable que había visto. Sabía que lo iba a sorprender, pero fue una monada. Se rio tapándose la boca, viendo al chico sonrojado, acercándose con cara de enfado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kirschtein?  
-¿Hm? Saltarme las clases ¿No se nota, Pavlova?

Eren frunció el ceño al escuchar ese apodo. No era que tuviese nada en contra de la bailarina, pero de ahí a que le llamaran como a UNA…  
Un bufido proveniente de los labios rosados del más bajo cortó el silencio que se había formado entre ellos. Estaba realmente avergonzado de que le hubiesen visto en aquella situación, era un secreto que se tenía muy bien guardado. Jean estaba aburrido de aquel silencio que había, así que metió las manos en los bolsillos y sonrió con sorna.

-¿Vas a seguir bailando o quieres sentarte allí conmigo?

Señaló con la cabeza el muro en el que antes estaba apoyado, y Eren asintió con la cabeza. No iba a poder bailar hasta superar lo de que le hubiesen pillado, así que ¿Por qué no iba a ir? No podía hacerle tanto daño pasar el resto de la hora con el idiota mimado de Kirschtein ¿No?  
Antes de darse cuenta Jean ya estaba encendiendo un cigarro apoyando el codo izquierdo en una de sus flexionadas rodillas. Le miró con una ceja levantada sorprendido de su osadía porque si le pillaban podía ganarse un buen castigo, merecido cabe decir. Jean le miró acercándole el pitillo, ofreciéndoselo sin palabras.

-Oh, no, yo no fumo  
-Vaya, hasta para esto eres un niño bueno  
-Oh, perdón Danny Zuko, me gusta conservar la vida  
-Tranquila Sandy, ya caerás ante la tentación

Eren le miró con una ceja mientras Jean se reía. La mirada de sorpresa del castaño no se difuminaba de su rostro, por lo que jean terminó incomodándose. Trató de ignorarle dando una nueva calada a su cigarro pero aún sentía esos ojos verde aturquesados sobre él.

-¿Qué?  
-Jamás pensé que tú habrías visto Grease  
-¿Por qué? No puedes no ser marica y gustarte los musicales

Eren bufó ante aquello. Estereotipos. Los musicales no eran para “maricas” como él los había llamado. Aunque en verdad no tenía motivo para ofenderse, le dijo que le gustaban.   
De pronto volvió el silencio incómodo. ¿Qué les hizo pensar que iban a tener una amena charla si no se conocían de nada? Cada cual miraba un punto en la lejanía, buscando la forma de transformar el palpable silencio en alguna manera de pasar el rato. Jean fue quien habló primero.

-¿Qué otras películas te gustan?  
-Um… No tengo un gusto muy bueno…   
-No puede ser tan malo… Mientras no me digas que eres fan incondicional de los wild cats  
-Ugh Jean no, no tan malo… Ni eso ni los vampiritos gayer. Por favor… Ymir es más hombre que ellos  
-¿Te la imaginas? Pecas que brillan a la luz del sol. Toda su masculinidad al garete. Al fin Christa se daría cuenta de que es lesbiana.

Eren se lo quedó mirando unos segundos totalmente en silencio, lo que preocupó a Jean. Tal vez no fue buena idea meterse con la chica. Pensó en alguna manera de retractarse cuando escuchó un extraño gruñido que provenía de la dirección donde se encontraba en otro chico y se giró para verle tratando de contener la risa, pero no tardó mucho el chico en soltar una profunda carcajada. Jean se lo quedó mirando con una sonrisa ladeada. El muy imbécil tenía una risa totalmente encantadora, aunque los ocasionales lloros de cachorro no eran lo que se podía llamar sexy ¿Quién se reía con una voz tan aguda, después de todo? Aun siendo el ruido más molesto de todos, le gustaba ¿Y qué mierda hacía pensando en la risa de Eren? Revolvió la cabeza para sacarse ese pensamiento cuando se dio cuenta de que entre risas y sollozos de cachorro estrangulado quería hablar.

-I-Imagínatela… Toda ba-bañada en purpurina y Christa con ojos como platos dicen “Y-Yo también quiero ser un gusiluz”

Fue el turno de Jean de imaginar la escena, terminando por explotar de la misma forma entre risas. Ambos estaban cogiéndose del estómago mientras reían, Eren con lagrimitas en los ojos.  
Eventualmente cesó el risueño momento y se miraron sonrientes.

-No eres tan idiota como pensaba, caracaballo  
-Oh, vaya, gracias Pavlova, es un honor viniendo de tu parte

Eren puso la mano en el hombro del rubio, empujándole al escuchar el apodo. Jean le devolvió el empujón cuando recuperó la estabilidad, comenzando ambos a empujarse vez tras vez, usando progresivamente más fuerza. De lejos parecería que se peleaban, pero en cierto modo se lo pasaban bien comprobando quien caería antes. Jean tenía las de ganar cuando Eren comenzó a irse hacia atrás, cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la primera clase y ambos pararon.

-Tengo que irme, no puedo faltar a francés  
-Y yo, una falta más en matemáticas y ya puedo despedirme del curso  
-Vale, y oye, um…

Jean le miró esperando que terminase la frase, viendo como el castaño dirigía su mirada a un punto no específico a su derecha, rascándose la nuca haciendo notar su súbito nerviosismo. El rubio levantó la ceja ante la misteriosa pausa. Eren al fin dirigió su mirada hacia él, advirtiendo el rubio un ligerísimo sonrojo.

-Me suelo quedar la primera hora tras el recreo… Puedes venir aquí si lo prefieres a estar allí solo jodiéndote los pulmones  
-Hmm… Sopesaré la oferta

Sonrió de lado levantándose y tomando sus cosas esperando que el otro hiciese lo mismo. Y así fue, imitó sus actos caminando juntos hacia el edificio donde se impartían las clases. No dijeron ni una palabra más hasta llegar al pasillo donde se despidieron con sendas sonrisas, esperando verse al día siguiente en el mismo lugar.


End file.
